Frank
is an Information Alliance officer, and Wraith Martini Vermouthspray's attendant and bodyguard.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 12Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 13Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 7 Appearance Frank is a slender young man in his late twenties. He wears a military uniform like Wraith, though his overall appearance and attitude make him look more like a secretary or butler. However, Quenser Barbotage notes there's something hidden deep in his eyes marking him as a dangerous person.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 10 Personality Frank is Wraith's loyal attendant. Normally he's overly serious, composed and obedient/subservient to the point he rarely talks or expresses his own thoughts/opinions most of the time, automatically agreeing with Wraith's choices and wordlessly and unflappably accepting her oppresive attitude and sadistic inclinations. His lack of reactions make Wraith consider him boring, but Frank does display emotion on occasion, like when his role and loyalty to Wraith are questioned, when Wraith is threatened or when she shows interest in other men.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 2 It is suggested his extreme loyalty, obedience and lack of honesty about his own thoughts are a result of seeing many of his comrades and fellow bodyguards die because they questioned or disobeyed Wraith's orders to instead, for example, rescue the unit at the center of a scandal.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 8 Background Frank was assigned as Wraith Martini Vermouthspray's bodyguard. Wraith, together with Frank, ended up being known as the . When a military officer committed a scandal, the two were sent in to swiftly bring that officer’s battalion back into battle. Frank is the only surviving member of Wraith's bodyguard team.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 8 Chronology The Police of Ghosts Wraith and Frank were assigned to the Cannon 256's battalion, since it had apparently been involved in human trafficking within Oceania. Following the initial part of the battle against the MIB's Object Early States, Wraith and Frank discussed the Cannon 256, which had a later model of the same line prepared to replace the destroyed Object as the Elite had ejected and survived. They also talked about the MIB's announcement video that had been released online, with Wraith showing a clear dislike of it and the person behind it, mirroring Froleytia's opinion. Project Whiz Kid During October, Frank and Wraith were deployed to the Mekong District, where the Flagship 019 had been beached. The two acquired the services of Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell for the disposal of the Tank 041s the ship was carrying. After the mission's failure once Quenser and Heivia figured out the true purpose of the tanks, he and Wraith dealt with Alfred Silverking, who had been fired by the higher ups. He accompanied Wraith during her mission to the Greater Canyon's silo city, Giant Pizza.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 2 Part 13 Skills and Abilities As the bodyguard of a member of a Martini series and high-ranking officer like Wraith, Frank is an excellent soldier. As observed by Quenser, Wraith has absolute trust on his figthing skill to the point that she's willing to casually approach armed enemy soldiers like him and Heivia Winchell. He was able to kill twenty-odd soldiers on his own to protect Wraith. Frank appears to have a preference for heavy weapons, like a custom 40mm magnum created by taking a 40mm revolving grenade launcher and replacing the barrel with a shorter and stronger one made of tungsten steel to shoot lead bullets that can punch through walls instead of grenadesHeavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 12 or a large anti-materiel rifleHeavy Object: Manhattan On Stage Chapter 2 Part 13 He's also an excellent masseur, one of the skills he regularly uses to serve Wraith. Gallery Heavy_Object_v14.jpg|Frank with Wraith Martini Vermouthspray on the cover of Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid References Category:Characters Category:Information Alliance Category:Male